


'Cause I Know There's No Life After You

by Katherina_08_Nephilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherina_08_Nephilim/pseuds/Katherina_08_Nephilim
Summary: Written for the Secret Santa Christmas Challenge 2016Prompt 6Prima vigilia di Natale al bunker.Davanti a zabaione, camino acceso e regali semplici, Sam e Dean ripercorrono insieme i loro momenti peggiori e migliori, le amicizie, le persone andate, ciò che hanno sacrificato negli anni. Ancora una volta hanno conferma di quanto significhino l’uno per l’altro, ma non c’è bisogno di esprimerlo a parole.





	'Cause I Know There's No Life After You

Sam Winchester non si era mai reputato un grande fan del Natale; o di qualsiasi altra festività, per essere chiari.  
Il Natale in particolare però, sin da quanto era bambino, aveva sempre portato con se un sentimento di forte delusione, delusione nei confronti di un padre sempre assente, che faceva promesse senza mai mantenerle, delusione perchè Sam proprio non riusciva a capire, come mai loro non potevano festeggiare il Natale come tutte le altre famiglie, come mai, in un giorno così bello, lui dovesse sentirsi così solo.  
Qualcosa dentro di lui si contorse a quel pensiero, e mentre faceva del suo meglio per preparare uno zabaione che fosse quantomeno commestibile, (Because yeah, he kinda sucked at cooking like, EVERYTHING) si accorse di doversi correggere mentalmente; perchè lui non era mai stato effettivamente solo per Natale. Forse John poteva essere assente un Natale si, e l'altro pure, ma non Dean.  
Dean c'era sempre stato, no matter what.  
Dovette imporre alla sua mente di non ripercorrere i ricordi di quel Natale di quasi 7 anni prima, il Natale prima della scadenza del patto di Dean, perchè davvero, quello era decisamente qualcosa che non aveva bisogno di ricordare, non adesso.  
Tutto quello a cui doveva pensare è che sia lui che Dean avevano finalmente l'opportunità di festeggiare un Natale come si deve, suo fratello era di nuovo insieme a lui ed avevano una vera casa, e questo era tutto ciò che importava.  
Si diresse verso il divano stando ben attento a non rovesciare per terra le due coppe di zabaione che aveva preparato, e le poggiò sul tavolino da caffè, situato proprio davanti al caminetto acceso, quando sentì la porta sbattere e si ritrovò davanti un Dean leggermente trafelato.  
« Dude, ce l'hai fatta uh?»  
« Well Sammy,» disse Dean lanciandogli un'occhiata e togliendosi il cappotto per poi buttarlo alla cieca su di una sedia, «in caso non lo avessi notato fuori c'è una tormenta di neve, e il paese non è esattamente vicino.»  
Sam lo osservò per un'attimo, lo guardò avvicinarsi al divano e notò la busta che Dean teneva nella mano destra. Era ampia, di quelle rigide, il che gli fece intuire che probabilmente là dentro c'era il suo regalo, e a giudicare dalle dimensioni della busta, anche uno bello grosso. Pensò al suo regalo e storse la bocca, ma è il pensiero che conta giusto?  
Dean seguì il suo sguardo per poi avvicinarsi con fare quasi titubante, tirò fuori dalla busta un pacco regalo dalla forma rettangolare e glielo porse.  
« Uhm, yeah.. è il tuo regalo. Ecco, sapevo che ne volevi uno nuovo da tanto tempo e ho pensato che-- «No way! mi hai comprato un laptop?!» lo interruppe Sam, strappandogli letteralmente il regalo dalle mani, si sedette sul divano e se lo rigirò per qualche secondo tra le mani con sguardo meravigliato, per poi guardare Dean e rivorgergli un gran sorriso. « Thanks man, è perfetto. » Dean gli indirizzò un sorriso compiaciuto, chiaramente fierò di se per aver azzeccato il regalo e si sedette vicino a lui sul divano, più vicino di quanto fosse necessario in effetti, ma a Sam non importava affatto. Avere Dean di nuovo così vicino, dopo averlo perso (per l'ennesima volta) mesi prima in quel modo, aveva qualcosa di disperatamente confortante.  
Posò il regalo sul tavolino; avrebbe tranquillamente aspettato il mattino dopo per aprirlo, quindi si alzò, e andò a prendere quello per Dean; per qualche strano motivo si sentiva allo stesso tempo in ansia ed entusiasta, cercando di immaginarsi l'espressione che Dean avrebbe fatto una volta visto di cosa si trattava. Tornò a sedersi sul divano e porse il regalo a suo fratello, che lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio con gli occhi che brillavano. «Go ahed, aprilo.» disse Sam con un sorriso. Dean cominciò a scartare il regalo alla velocità della luce con quel suo tipico modo di sorridere, che gli faceva nascere tante piccole piege ai lati degli occhi, e che Sam, trovava indiscutibilmente adorabili. Ma quando Dean strinse tra le mani la cornicie e accarezzò la foto con le dita, il suo volto cambiò radicalmente espressione, e per un secondo, Sam si pentì di avergli fatto quel regalo, temendo di aver tirato fuori ricordi troppo dolorosi, per poi rilassarsi quasi immediatamente quando comprese che l'espressione sul volto di suo fratello non era tristezza, o dolore, ne tantomeno rabbia; Dean aveva l'espressione più dolce che Sam gli avesse visto da tanto, tanto tempo, si dette mentalmente dello stupido per aver pensato che a Dean non potesse piacere il suo regalo. Quella foto, era una foto che Dean custodiva in camera sua: una foto che raffigurava lui da bambino, tra le braccia di Mary.  
Sam sapeva quanto il maggiore fosse legato alla mamma, così aveva fatto incorniciare quella foto per lui, in modo che non dovesse più tenerla nascosta sotto il cuscino, ma in una vera cornicie. « Sam.. Grazie, è.. » Dean puntò gli occhi in quelli di Sam, un sorriso dolce ad increspargli le labbra « Perfetto.»  
E Sam pensò che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per vedere più spesso quello sguardo negli occhi di suo fratello. Ma non disse niente, semplicemente annuì, e gli sorrise a sua volta. Non credeva sarebbe riuscito a spiccicare una parola in ogni caso.  
Così si riscosse velocemente, allungandosi verso il tavolino per prendere le due coppe di zabaione, e ne porse una a Dean. « Here, ho aggiunto anche le scaglie di cioccolato, assaggia.» lo vide adocchiare in modo sospettoso la coppa, e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi quel suo «Cercare di avvelenarmi alla vigilia di Natale è un colpo basso Sammy.» Sam poteva vedere il divertimento nei suoi occhi, ridacchiò scuotendo la testa e gli dette una pacca leggera sul braccio, « Asaggia e basta, jerk.» Dean mimò con le labbra un bitch, per poi assaggiare lo zabaione, e dopo il primo boccone, socchiuse gli occhi per un momento per poi riaprirli e scuotere il capo lentamente, con espressione estasiata, mugugnando un « Hell Sammy, it's Awesome! » «Yeah?» disse Sam aprendosi in un gran sorriso, contento di non aver fatto un disastro, e Dean annuì più volte continuando a mangiare beatamente, mentre anche lui prese un boccone dalla sua coppa, e si disse che si, aveva decisamenente fatto un buon lavoro.  
Si rilassarono entrambi appoggiati allo schienale del divano, mangiando in confortevole silenzio e godendosi semplicemente la vicinanza dell'altro, con il calore del fuoco proveniente dal caminetto. Sam si sentiva completamente rilassato e finalmente sereno, era semplicemente così bello potersene stare così insieme, e in quel momento si accorse di sentire l'atmosfera del Natale come mai l'aveva sentita prima, e lanciando uno sguardo a suo fratello, studiando la sua espressione per un secondo, capì che anche per Dean era così.  
«Tu ti senti solo Sammy?» la voce di Dean ruppe il silenzio e Sam si voltò a guardarlo, colpito da quella domanda improvvisa, ma non ebbe neanche bisogno di pensarci in realtà perchè no, non si sentiva solo. «No Dean, non mi sento solo, mi sento.. » si guardò intorno per un'attimo per poi riportare lo sguardo su suo fratello. « Bene.»  
«Si, anche io.» Dean teneva lo sguardo fisso sulle fiamme, e aveva l'espressione di chi sta pensando intensamente a qualcosa, alzò un'angolo della bocca in un crooked smile, e quando parlò, la sua voce era un basso ronzio, che gli ricordava il suono stabile e confortante del motore dell'Impala che sfreccia per strade interminabili.  
«Chissà come se la passa Charlie, pensi sia ancora ad Oz? E Garth? hell, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo ma, mi manca davvero il ragazzo.» Sam ridacchiò, oh si, anche a lui mancava Garth. « Beh, se Garth fosse qua, direbbe qualcosa tipo "come here!" per poi stritolarti a dovere, e Charlie uh, non lo sò. Spero solo che stia bene, ovunque si trovi.» Dean ridacchio a sua volta ed annuì, « Si, lo spero anche io..» « E spero che anche Bobby.. e Kevin, e Mamma e Papà.. tutti loro.. stiano bene sai, che abbiano trovato la pace.. ovunque si trovino.» A quella frase Sam trasalì, quelle parole erano l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentire, semplicemente perchè Dean era sempre stato troppo restio a parlare di tutte le persone che avevano perso nel corso degli anni, e Sam poteva capire. Conosceva suo fratello meglio di chiunque altro al mondo e sapeva che la stretta alla bocca dello stomaco che aveva avvertito sentendo quei nomi, doveva essere la stessa che stava provando anche Dean, insieme al fiume di ricordi che aveva cominciato ad avanzare, inarrestabile.  
«Dean..» avrebbe voluto dire qualcos'altro, dire che si, anche lui sperava che tutti loro stessero bene, ma quella malinconia celata nei lineamenti di Dean gli aveva impedito di dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Dean si voltò verso di lui, senza guardarlo direttamente, il suo volto si contrasse « E' che... è passato così tanto tempo Sammy, la nostra vita.. sono successe così tante cose, abbiamo perso.. e sacrificato così tanto che... » «Che quando poi ti fermi un'attimo e realizzi, fa fottutamente paura.» finì per lui Sam. Le parole avevano lasciato la sua bocca senza che lui se ne accorgesse, e Dean puntò gli occhi nei suoi, la sorpresa chiara nelle iridi. «Yeah..» annuì lentamente.  
Sam si sentì impovvisamente colpito dalle sue stesse parole, realizzando quanto fossero vere, e dovette guardare altrove perchè se prima era stato colto alla sprovvista ed era senza parole, adesso capiva esattamente di cosa Dean stesse parlando, e la sua mente si ritrovò improvvisamente piena di così tanti pensieri, cosi tante cose da dire che temeva sarebbero uscite come un fiume in piena.  
Quindi distolse lo sguardo da quello di Dean, si agitò leggermente sul divano e puntò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, piegando la testa e passandosi le dita tra i capelli per poi sospirare e lasciare che le parole uscissero.  
« Lo sò.. it's crazy Dean, voglio dire, ci siamo persi e ritrovati a vicenda Dio solo sa quante volte, tutto quello che è successo.. the freaking Apocalypse e..»  
« Tu che cadi nella gabbia e torni senz'anima, fucking Leviathans, io che finisco al purgatorio, tu che investi un cane e non mi cerchi per un'anno.» No way. Dean non stava davvero tirando fuori quell'argomento per l'ennesima volta. Sam si ritrovò a guardare suo fratello con un'espressione più ferita di quanto volesse lasciare a vedere, e davvero, magari Dean aveva parlato senza pensare, senza l'effettiva intenzione di ferirlo, magari anche lui come Sam stava combattendo contro mille emozioni contrastanti, doveva essere così e questo avrebbe dovuto fermarlo dal ribattere, ma non ci riuscì.  
«Oppure tu che mi fai possedere da un'angelo psicopatico, mi menti, o il fatto che fino a poco tempo fa eri un Demone e--» Lo sguardo di Dean lo colpì come un secchio di acqua gelata, e shit, non era questo che voleva dire, e dal modo in cui Dean lo guardava adesso, era chiaro che anche lui avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per rimangiarsi tutto quanto. Da quello che era inziato come un momento di commemorazione, delle loro vite, delle amicizie, delle persone perse, erano arrivati a tirare fuori cose che nessuno dei due voleva veramente dire, avevano parlato troppo e quello, non era per niente ne il momento ne il giorno adatto.  
Dean abbassò lo sguardo, emise una risatina piena di amarezza e «Mi sembra giusto.»  
Sam chiuse gli occhi; No, non era così che doveva andare la serata; « Dean, mi dispiace io--» « No, ehy Sam, ho cominciato io okay? Senti, lasciamo perdere queste stronzate uhm? E' la vigilia di Natale dude, passiamo una bella serata.» E si, Dean aveva ragione, non c'era bisogno di rivangare il passato, non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono in nessun caso.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa, qualcosa che aveva bisogno che Dean sapesse, una consapevolezza che era stata sepolta dentro di lui per tutta la sua vita, che era sempre stata lì e che probabilmente suo fratello sapeva già, perchè ogni singola azione o scelta che avevano compiuto sino a quel momento aveva parlato per loro molto più di quanto qualsiasi parola avrebbe mai potuto fare, ma quell'immensa fiamma antica, bruciava dentro di lui già da troppo tempo, e non sarebbe riuscito a spegnerla se non avesse parlato, quindi si ritrovò ad annuire, mentre i suoi occhi si nutrirono di ogni singola parte del corpo di Dean, nuovamente rilassato contro lo schienale del divano, e quando si spostarono sul profilo del suo volto Sam sentì il proprio cuore accellerare, prese profondo respiro e parlò.  
«Dean.. c'è qualcosa che--»  
« Sam..»  
« No Dean, volevo solo... sai perchè non mi sento solo?» Gli occhi di suo fratello si immersero immediatamente nei suoi a quelle parole, e Sam poteva leggervi dentro una domanda silenziosa.  
« Ho te. Non mi sento solo Dean, perchè ho te, ho sempre avuto te e questo è.. tu lo sai.. lo sai vero?» tutto quello che voleva dire, tutte le parole, ogni cosa era stata spazzata via dagli occhi di Dean, da quell'espressione dolce e calda, che minacciava di fargli uscire il cuore dal petto, e Dean gli si avvicinò, gli prese il volto tra le mani, tuffando ancora di più gli occhi nei suoi, e sussurò un «Lo so Sammy, lo sò.» Poggiò la fronte sulla sua chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo, le sue dita andarono ad intrecciarsi tra i suoi capelli e quando parlò la sua voce era così bassa, così flebile che Sam dovette sforzarsi per sentirlo « It's always been you Sammy..» Fece per parlare ancora, ma Sam lo interruppe posandogli le dita sulle labbra, accarezandogli il viso, guardandolo, e anneggando nella sua vicinanza , in quel verde ineguagliabile, respirando ogni singola essenza che era semplicemente parte di Dean. « Shh, Lo so... non parliamo più ti prego, solo.. resta così, non te ne andare.» Le mani di Sam trovarono il colletto della camicia di Dean, e ci si aggrappò quasi disperatamente, non voleva che se ne andasse, voleva che i loro respiri continuassero a mischiarsi, lo voleva ancora più vicino, c'era una voce dentro la sua testa, che continuava a ripetergli che così, non era neanche lontanamente abbastanza.  
« Yeah, ok.. okay.» Dean annuì lentamente, sempre con la fronte poggiata alla sua, le sue mani si spostarono ad accarezzargli il collo, i pollici a sfiorargli gli zigomi. Entrambi tennero gli occhi chiusi per un pò, e Sam si stava perdendo in quel mare infinito di sensazioni, quando sentì il corpo di Dean tremare sotto le sue dita, e lo senti sussurrare un «Sammy, guardami.» allora aprì gli occhi, lo guardò, e quello che vide, tutto quel calore, quell'amore così profondo e destabilizzante lo colpì come un treno che sfrecciava a tutta velocità, e non potè più trattenersi, non potè più fermare le proprie mani che attirarono Dean verso di se, eliminò quel piccolo spazio tra loro, e posò la bocca sulla sua.  
In quell'istante, tutto ciò di cui Sam fù consapevole, erano le labbra di Dean pressate contro le proprie, un brivido improvviso percorse la sua spina dorsale e si staccò quasi subito, con l'improvviso terrore di aver fatto qualcosa di imperdonabile, ma quando guardò il volto di suo fratello con occhi sgranati, si accorse che quelli di Dean erano ancora chiusi, come se fosse ancora perso in quel contatto precedente, Lo vide socchiuderli lentamente, sbattere le palpebre altrettanto lentamente e quando li ripuntò nei suoi, erano così incredibilmente verdi, così luminosi, e c'era ancora quel mare di emozioni che parlava per lui e diceva che Sam non aveva fatto niente di imperdonabile, che quello non era sbagliato, che anche lui lo voleva, disperatamente, esattamente come Sam, e quando lo sguardo di Dean scivolò sulle sue labbra, Sam fortificò la stretta sul colletto della sua camicia e lo tirò nuovamente a sè, premendo la bocca sulla sua e baciandolo davvero, schiudendogli le labbra con le proprie, artigliandogli le dita nei capelli corti sulla nuca, mentre Dean ricambiava con lo stesso impeto, con la stessa dolce frenesia, sporgendosi di più verso di lui e circondandogli il collo con le braccia, Le mani di Sam si spostarono sui suoi fianchi, e con un movimento fluido, lo portò a cavalcioni su di se.  
Continuarono a baciarsi, si baciarono tanto, ogni movimento abbandonò la frenesia inziale, ed entrambi si ritrovarono semplicemente ad assaporare, Le mani di Dean si intrecciavano tra i capelli di Sam per poi spostarsi al collo, le spalle, percorrere le braccia e il petto e tornare sul volto, le labbra baciarono gli zigomi e il contorno della mascella, mentre Sam ricambiava ogni singolo gesto, facendo viaggiare a sua volta le mani tra i suoi capelli, intrufolandole sotto la camicia per accarezzargli la schiena, premendo i polpastrelli sulla parte bassa e facendolo inarcare verso di sè, portando le labbra a baciagli il collo, facendogli buttare la testa indietro e sospirare, si staccavano di tanto in tanto con i respiri che correvano all'impazzata, si immergevano l'uno negli occhi dell'altro lasciandosi scappare un sorriso, e poi ricominciavano a baciarsi, a stringersi e toccarsi, più forte di prima.  
E questo, pensò Sam, mentre suo fratello nascondeva il viso nell'incavo del suo collo circondandogli le spalle con le braccia e stringendolo forte, questo è assolutamente perfetto.  
Quel piccolo spiraglio di paura che aveva avvertito inizialmente, si era completamente dissolto, lasciando posto alla sola ed unica consapevolezza che quello che c'è tra loro, ciò che significano l'uno per l'altro, è un sentimento eterno, indissolubile e indistruttibile, e ci sono cose per cui le parole non servono, e nessuna parola al mondo, potrebbe compensare quello che entrambi si stanno già trasmettendo attraverso un contatto che solo in quel momento Sam realizza, avevano aspettato da tanto troppo tempo. Perchè non importa quanto dolore e quante perdite hanno e dovranno ancora affrontare, Sam ha Dean e Dean ha Sam, e questo, è veramente tutto ciò che conta.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Un'ora dopo, i Winchester si ritrovarono distesi sul divano, il calore del caminetto si propagava per tutto il soggiorno, rendendo l'atmosfera intorno a loro ancora più carica dell'emozione che avevano appena condiviso. Si erano baciati a lungo, permettendosi finalmente di sentire, e portare alla luce quel sentimento antico come il mondo, suggelando una promessa silenziosa, tramite l'unico contatto che potesse rendergli merito.  
Sam era steso su di un fianco, il braccio puntato sul divano a sorreggersi la testa, mancava qualche minuto alla mezzanotte e Dean si era assopito tra le sue braccia, la schiena premuta contro il suo petto. Sam lasciò che il suo sguardo scivolasse ancora una volta sui lineamenti perfetti del suo volto, beandosi di quell'espressione completamente rilassata e serena, di ogni particolare che i suoi occhi riuscivano a scorgere, e God, he was so beautiful.  
Si accorse che avrebbe potuto restare così per tutta la notte, semplicemente guardando Dean dormire, e questo pensiero gli riportò alla mente una frase che aveva letto in qualche libro molti anni prima, allungò la mano e passò delicatamente le dita tra i capelli dell'altro, la sua bocca si piegò in un sorriso dolce, e pensò che quella frase era assolutamente perfetta per lui,-- per loro-- e sopratutto, vera.  
Prima che Dean arrivasse doveva aver lasciato la radio accesa, seppur molto bassa, perchè si accorse in quel momento che il suono di una chitarra si diffondeva nella stanza, e una voce cantava, "I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through, 'cause I know there's no life after you.." E in quella notte di vigilia, in quegli ultimi minuti che mancavano all'arrivo del loro primo vero indimenticabile Natale, Sam seppe che era esattamente così.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Capisci di amare davvero qualcuno quando puoi passare tutta la notte seduto accanto al fuoco, a guardarlo mentre dorme." 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> So, this is officially the first fanfiction I've ever written.  
> I was kinda terrified it would be total shit, ('cause writing isn't really my element as much as reading) but apparently, the person I've written this story for, really appreciated it.  
> That's why, after quite a long time, I've made up my mind and decided to post it.  
> It is written in my native language 'cause reasons, even if this note it's in english.  
> I ship Wincest with a passion, and this is how I started off writing about my two favorite brothers.  
> I really hope y'all enjoy it!  
> xoxo, Vic


End file.
